Many modern building control systems, or building automation systems, include a programmed, computerized, “intelligent” network of building controllers that monitor and control the mechanical, lighting and/or other systems of a building. The use of building control systems can, for example, reduce energy use, reduce maintenance costs, and/or increase the comfort of a building. In many cases, the building controllers used in such building control systems are application specific controllers, or embedded building controllers, that are adapted to control a particular function and/or region of a building. Such building controllers come in a wide range of sizes and capabilities that are often application specific for controlling a particular type of device or system within a building.
In some cases, the “intelligent” network may operate using a building automation and control network (BACnet) or other protocol. BACnet is a flexible, object-oriented, open protocol communication standard that permits interoperability between different manufacturer's building automation control products. In some cases, information in a BACnet or other system may be expressed in terms of objects. An object might represent information about a particular building control device, a physical input or output, a logical grouping of objects that perform some function, or the like. Each object may include one or more identifiers that may be used for identification purposes within the BACnet system. The objects may be monitored and/or controlled via one or more object properties such as, for example, an object identifier, an object name, an object type, an object sensor reading, as well as other properties, depending on the application.
Many building automation systems have a personal computer or other general purpose computer or workstation connected to the building control system network. Typically, building control software is run on the personal computer or other workstation to help control and/or monitor the operation of the overall building control system. The building control software can be use to, for example, help setup, configure, program and/or monitor the various objects on the network, as well as monitor and control the operation of the overall building control system. The building control software typically includes a display for displaying information to a user, installer, technician or other person.
In many cases, the information displayed to the user, installer, technician, or other person may be displayed according to one of many different naming systems, which, in some cases, can be problematic. In one example, when integrating systems, such as, for example, legacy systems, the building control system network may have multiple naming conventions. For example, some manufactures may use a property description for a particular object or object property, whereas other manufactures may use the object name or an object instance when referring to a device or object on the display. A user, installer, technician, or other person may be more familiar with a specific naming convention than other naming conventions. This inconsistency can increase the time and cost of maintenance, installation, repairs, and/or operation of the building control system.